


When In Doubt, Go Retro

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't understand how Michael could be so calm in a situation like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt, Go Retro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [springkink challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) @ LJ  
> Prompt: Courting and dating (courtship rituals; dating; blind dates; personal ads; traditional gestures such as flowers and chocolates; unusual gestures designed to win someone's attention; showing off or displaying prowess; rivals seeking a character's favor; see also Seduction) - of course he'd want to do it this way

Harry had been against this from the very beginning. Since the moment he'd found out about that plan of Molly's, he meant to be clear and firm and say "thank you but no, thank you." But, when the time came, he just couldn't bring himself to keep talking after the first two words.  

Part of it was because the last time Harry neglected to follow Michael’s advice in those matters, he'd ended up regretting it more than just deeply . He still wasn't sure what hurt more: to remember what had happened or to think what could've been if he had listened.

The other part was due the power of Molly's puppy eyes combined with--or more likely enhanced by-- the influence of Michael's dissonant serenity. 

(Why did it have to be Michael?  

 _ **Why?!**_ ) 

(Nevertheless, Harry took note to ask him sometime how he could be so zen in moments like this.) 

(He also took note of asking Molly if she'd been talking to Thomas, in which case, he'd forbid her to take her cues from him. His brother nagged him enough on his own.) 

And, then, it was too late to stop it. At least, Molly had the good graces of having a previous engagement to attend and left the two of them alone.  In all honesty, whatever happened, the less witnesses, the better. 

As soon as Molly closed the door behind her, Michael cleared his throat. "How do we begin this?" 

Harry knew he was all red by now. "Listen, Michael, first of all, I'm very sorry that you were dragged into this--" he managed to begin. 

Michael waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I do want to help." 

Finally, Harry's mouth obeyed him. "I don't doubt that, but the thing is that I'm not sure this is the kind of help I need right now," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

"Are you sure?"  

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"I've been told that you haven't even asked her out." 

"Murphy and I have been out drinking--" 

Michael arched an eyebrow. 

"--as buddies," Harry accepted, now rubbing his forehead. "And before you begin, everyone's been telling me I should ask her, but she gave me her reasons why I shouldn't and I respect that." 

Michael nodded. "Yes, I'd say that's the appropriate thing to do." 

Harry bit his lower lip. "There's a 'but' there, isn't it?" 

Michael smiled a little. "But perhaps you should try a little something in a slightly different direction." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you should try to risk a little more." 

"I don't know how to tell you this, Michael, but consensus among all of those who don't hate my guts is that I should stop taking risks, actually." 

Michael's smile broadened. "I mean other kind of risks."  

Harry winced. "Like in 'no pain, no gain,' you say?" 

"More or less. You specially might find what I propose a little… old fashioned, but if you manage to pull it out adequately, you'll gain a lot." 

Harry scratched the back of his head again. "Adequately, huh? That's sort of the story of my life, you know?" 

"Do we give it a try?" 

Harry took a moment to think about it before giving his final answer. On the one hand, Michael was doing this out of good will, and on the other hand, perhaps he actually needed to remember how a proper courtship was done, what normal people did with no human-eating monsters around.  And, on a third, hypothetical hand, as long as no one else knew, it wouldn't hurt. "Well, only because it's you," Harry said at the end, and that was true. He wouldn't have let anyone else to put him through this. "And you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." 

"You have my word." 

Harry reached out his hand. Michael shook it, all too solemn. 

(In all seriousness, how did he do it?)   
   
 

At the end, of course, it turned out that Harry's habitual bad luck was just waiting to happen.

Thomas had the nerve to show up when he wasn’t been expected, at the precise moment when Michael was on his knees in front of Harry, holding a flower bouquet. 

Thomas did excused himself and left at that very second. He was nowhere to be found when Harry tried to follow him and explain what was going on.

Yet, Harry knew that, even if he managed to do so, he was never going to hear the end of it. Thomas would never let something like this go.

"I really needed those zen classes," Harry said between his teeth as he came back to his apartment, wondering if he could ask the professor to change change the lesson for the rest of the day.


End file.
